Your Beautiful
by estrelita
Summary: OK, postFault one shot song fic! After Olivia decides to quite SVU, does she really loose all feelings for Elliot? And when Elliot spots her out and about, will he go after her, or let her slip ayway again? BIG twist ending! Please R&R!


**Hi everyone! It's me Cilla again! Here with another one shot.** **It's a post-Fault song fic! It's really about Elliot and Olivia trying to move one, but they can't. Then years later, after Olivia decided it was hurting her heart too much to** **stay in contact with the SVU department, she decided to quit. Now, a little more then a year later**, **Elliot sees her one last time.

* * *

**

**Song:** You're Beautiful

**Artist:** James Blunt

Olivia sighed. She sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park, watching the people passing her by and watching the children playing and running. For the past year she had an empty feeling in her life. She wasn't sure whether it was because she wasn't working for SVU any more, or because she hasn't seen or heard from Elliot.

She still regretted asking for a new partner that year. Why did she have to do that? Yes it was partially her fault the little boy Ryan died, because Elliot chose her over the job. And it's true she wouldn't have shot Gitano even if the sniper hadn't been there. Like she said before, how could she? Did Elliot really think she'd be the one to cause his death?

But she couldn't believe that the words, 'What about me?' had slipped out. She loved Elliot. She still did. But she left that part of her life along with her badge. She had to move on.

Olivia had to move on, mostly because she had a new boy friend. Some guy she met and became good friends with, Jack. But she still had that empty feeling. No one would replace Elliot. Olivia still didn't know why she was even with Jack, she wasn't happy with him. She had trouble kissing him in the privacy of her house! So how could they possibly be together?

But Olivia tried to force herself to forget about those old days. The days with Eliot, the days with SVU. She'll be walking down the street and see an accident of some sort, but couldn't do anything about it.

As hard as she tried to move on. Olivia caught herself sitting there in the park everyday at lunch time, wondering if Elliot still thought about her. If Elliot still loved her. Or if he had already moved on . . .

– – – – –

Elliot sighed. He missed her. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to be so god damn proud? He should have just taken what had happened and lived with it. Maybe then, Olivia would still be his partner.

When he told her, "We can't be partners", he said it out of anger, and sadness, to cover his true feelings. But he never thought Olivia would really listen to him. She never did. She was so independent, out spoke, a smart ass at times . . .

What Elliot wouldn't give to have her back in his life. Since then he hasn't been the same. Cragen, Fin, and Munch all tell him that his work isn't what it use to be.

Elliot continued down the steps to the subway. That's what he'd been taking to work since Olivia left. He hoped that maybe one day he would catch Olivia.

It was amazing. As Elliot sat there on the crowded subway train, he looked up to the front. . . and there she stood. The love of his life. The one he had lost once before. She looked like a fallen angel. He wanted to run and take her in his arms. She looked unhappy. He wanted to make her smile that sweet, sweet smile of hers. But she was standing with another man . . .

_**My life is brilliant. **_

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

Elliot stopped in his tracks. She was with someone new. How could she? But she wasn't happy. He wanted to do nothing more then hold her in his arms. But that could never happen. They could never be together. Now that she moved on, he risked so much if he went to her.

What if she ignored him?

What if said that they could never be?

Or what if she was still angry with him for what had happened?

It was his fault that they weren't together.

He's the one that pushed her away. He couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see her

again. But if he was to never see her after this time, he at least wanted to catch her eye. Because he could read her eyes. Elliot knew exactly what she was thinking or feeling when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Elliot sighed. It wasn't like him to be like this. He wasn't the type of person to stand by while something is going on. He always had to have a role in it. But the only role he wanted

right now was the role of being the shoulder that Olivia could turn to, to cry on. The role of the loving sweet heart who kissed her softly before they went to bed.

The role of holding Olivia and soothing her through the hard times.

The role of sharing the special moments with the woman he loved.

But the sad truth was . . .that it looked like Olivia forgot about him and moved on. And now he could never be with her. And it was all his fault.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Olivia stood on the subway train with Jack. She felt a bit uncomfortable, he was standing too close. Which she thought was really strange, because Elliot use to always stand over her at her desk, and she felt fine.

She loved the way Elliot smelled. The aftershave he wore was the root of so many memories she held so dear. She never smelled another man like him. And she loved it.

As the train came to a stop. Someone walked past her. That made her look up. Why? Because she smelled that "Elliot" smell.

Automatically she looked up. And there he was . . .

Elliot brushed past Olivia. It broke his heart to be so close, yet so far away. He didn't want to take a look at her. But he couldn't help it.

Did he dare steal a peek?

He turned around for a second, that seemed like forever. The moment seemed to go on for a life time and longer. And he knew, he had a feeling, that he would never see her again.

**_Yeah, she caught my eye, As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._**

Olivia's mouth fell open, she could swear it dropped to the floor.

It was Elliot. It really, really was him. She smiled a bit. He stood there just starring at her as thousands of people rushed on past. It had to be no longer than ten seconds . . . but it seemed forever. In that split second she had a choice to make: Stay here and live out the rest of her unhappy life, or...run after the man she truly loved.

She looked up at Jack for a second. He didn't seemed to be looking at Elliot or at her. He was busy staring at another woman on the subway train.

When Olivia turned back around she didn't see Elliot . . .he had disappeared into the busy New York crowd.

She had made up her mind.

She would risk it.

She would run afer him . . .

As Elliot looked at her, she smiled a bit. In her eyes he could see unhappiness, sorrow, and

longing. But as the moment was coming to an end, she looked away. She looked away, and looked at Jack.

Elliot was hurt. Did she not read the longing in his own eyes? Evidently not.

He couldn't stand it. So he turned around an just walked on by. Trying to forget her. But he couldn't. He just kept walking. Walking away from the one he loved.

But he didn't know she was looking for him. He didn't know she was going to risk everything, to run after him.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Olivia ran as fast as she could, pushing people out of her way. She couldn't see Elliot anywhere. Where the hell did he go?

She stopped to catch her breath. She spun around in a few circles, looking madly for Elliot.

Elliot kept walking. Then he stopped. He thought about what he was doing. Did he really want to lose Olivia all over again?

No.

No he didn't. He wanted her more then anything he ever wanted in his life. And he was not about to let her walk out on him, and he wasn't going to let himself walk out on her . . .

again. She was too beautiful to let go.

Her smile. Her laugh. She was beautiful. She was smart. Funny. Sarcastic. Tough. Perfect, in his mind.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._**

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion at this point. That's when she saw him. She saw that smug look on Elliot's face, that made him look guilty.

In her eyes he was guilty. Guilty of leaving her.

Elliot saw her standing in the middle of the crowd. She was the only one he could see.

Everyone else seemed to fade away.

That's when it happened. They ran. Ran as fast as they could.

All they could hear was the pulsing beats of each others longing hearts.

Closer . . . closer . . .

Elliot saw the smile of an angel as Olivia ran closer to him. This was how it was meant to be. Together for ever . . .

**_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._**

Elliot slowed down as he saw Olivia.

Olivia speed up and once she was close enough, she jumped into Elliot's arms. His strong arms caught her. Olivia locked her legs around his waist.

They kissed.

Elliot smiled and looked up at her "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Olivia was lost in his deep blue eyes. "I love you Elliot Stabler. I always have, and always will," she said, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I love you too Olivia Benson," he replied.

**_But it's time to face the truth,_**

Elliot looked up at her. But something didn't seem right. Olivia started to fade away from sight, even though she was right there in his arms.

He looked around. The people were all gone. Everything was bright white. Everything was

spinning.

_What the hell was going on here?_ He thought.

That's when everything went black, then a moment later his alarm went off . . .

Elliot sat up in bed. It was all a dream.

How could he be such a foul to let her slip away like that? She was about the only thing he had left in his life . . .and now she was gone . . .

_**I will never be with you.**_

**

* * *

So? Did you like it? HUH, I don't think it was my best work, but you guys tell me what you think! As you can tell, those who talk to me, this isn't the least bit of what I would want to happen. I think I told you all about the rain story (were they fall in luv), if not let me know. Anyways, this just a little something I thought up. Luv you guys! And thanx Kay for talking to me! ****Oh, and of Course thanx colores for being my beta! hugs to all!**

**Cilla**


End file.
